X-Men: Millennial Visions Vol 1 2000
** Officers *** *** ** Storm's squad *** *** *** *** *** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = Keith Giffen | Inker2_1 = Art Thibert | Colourist2_1 = Tom Chu | StoryTitle2 = X-Punks | Synopsis2 = Mutant Rights Legislation Act was passed, and mutants are no longer persecuted, but the poor become the new persecuted, and new champions rise from their ranks to fight for them, using the names of heroes they once admired. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer3_1 = Kevin Maguire | Colourist3_1 = Mike Rockwitz | StoryTitle3 = Universe Rex | Synopsis3 = A parallel universe where humanoid canines exist in the place of Homo-sapiens. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer4_1 = John Paul Leon | Colourist4_1 = Melissa Edwards | StoryTitle4 = In His Professor's Secret Service | Synopsis4 = While Valerie Cooper is president, she, Magneto, and Quicksilver are all murdered at a peace summit. The X-Men become representatives of Mutantkind, and Professor X becomes the leader of Genosha. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** *** Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer5_1 = Mat Broome | Inker5_1 = Sean Parsons | Colourist5_1 = Digital Broome | StoryTitle5 = Last Man Standing | Synopsis5 = Gene Wars were produced out of the death or desertion of the entire team of Avengers, where the M Toxin is released into the atmosphere, killing a sixteenth of the population of the planet. Shortly thereafter, nuclear war breaks out, and Wolverine awakes having been the only person who survived. He sets out to find any other living soul on the planet. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * ** ** Other Characters: * ** ** * * * * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** Far side of the Galaxy *** **** ***** ***** Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer6_1 = Buddy Scalera | Penciler6_1 = Alan Evans | Inker6_1 = Rob Nikolakakis | Letterer6_1 = | StoryTitle6 = The Offspring | Synopsis6 = The year 2035, an elderly Kitty Pryde leads the X-Men, with Wolverine, Gull (daughter of Archangel), Medea (daughter of Storm and Gambit), Salamander (son of Nightcrawler), Lockheed (All grown up), and Metallique (daughter of Colossus). | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Two unnamed Others Characters: * Retired X-Men ** ** ** ** ** Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer7_1 = Sean Phillips | Colourist7_1 = Tom Chu | StoryTitle7 = Bringing Up Baby | Synopsis7 = Jean and Scott worry about having a son. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * * * Other Characters: * ** * * * * http://www.marvunapp.com/master/earthteaz.htm : "the loss of their first child" Races and Species: * Locations: * | Writer8_1 = Gary Frank | Colourist8_1 = Mike Rockwitz | Inker8_1 = Cam Smith | StoryTitle8 = The Big X-Change | Synopsis8 = The X-Men thwart a plan to render the world barren, but end up having their genders reversed in the process, and it becomes permanent. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * Bubbles' boy band Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** Chipping Sodbury's Buzz underwater base *** Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer9_1 = Tom Derenick | StoryTitle9 = By the Maker | Synopsis9 = Magneto allies with the Shi'ar and Deathbird and murder Lilandra. Professor X transfers his sentience into Cerebro, and the remaining X-Men enhance their abilities to extraordinary levels utilizing Forge's final invention. Wolverine has a Hulk-like healing factor with a rage to match, Rogue's skin can't contact air without absorbing life energies for miles around her, Jubilee can level cities, Jean Grey has full Phoenix control, Colossus can control his density strength and body shape, and Storm is a sentient weather pattern. | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * ** / ** ** ** ** / ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** ** Other Characters: * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer10_1 = Bill Sienkiewicz | Colourist10_1 = Melissa Edwards | StoryTitle10 = D.N.A.X. | Synopsis10 = Mutants are created from D.N.A. sequencing. The new X-Men consist of Sartorius (pure muscle and no skin), Gullet (an eating/digesting machine), Gristle (mutated cartilage with no bones), Neuragella (created from brain matter), and Appendix (no apparent function). | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer11_1 = Cully Hamner | StoryTitle11 = Project Cerebro-X | Synopsis11 = Professor X is missing, Cerebro has sentience, Rogue leads the team (in her 30's), alongside a embittered Nightcrawler. Corona (daughter of Sunfire), Vermin (Brit-Punk Teen who morphs into animals), and White Dwarf (super-strong, super-dense, super-intelligent 11 year old) round out the group. | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Races and Species: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer12_1 = Sean Chen | Inker12_1 = Eric Cannon | Colourist12_1 = Tom Smith | StoryTitle12 = X-Sentinels | Synopsis12 = As the X-Men aged and their bodies became unrepairable, they replaced themselves bit by bit with cybernetics until they became completely robotic with their life-essences still intact, until those wear out as well. . . | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer13_1 = Jim Starlin | Inker13_1 = Al Milgrom | Colourist13_1 = Tom Smith | StoryTitle13 = Back to School | Synopsis13 = Xavier Institute open to the public in 2028. The previous generation of X-Men all become teachers for the over populated school. | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Six unnamed visiting mutant students of the Unity Conference Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ********* ** Iteams: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle14 = Freedom Force | Writer14_1 = Philip Xavier | Colourist14_1 = Tom Smith | Letterer14_1 = Joe Pruett | Synopsis14 = The original X-Men died fighting an attack by Fabian Cortez. Magneto constructs a new group, consisting of Juggernaut, the Goblin Queen, Exodus, Mystique, and Sabretooth. | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Magneto's ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Others Characters: * ** ** Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** *** Iteams: * Vehicles: * | Writer15_1 = Art Thibert | Colourist15_1 = Tom Smith | StoryTitle15 = The Magnificent Seven | Synopsis15 = In the final battle between them, Sentinels kill all but seven of the X-Men, (Magneto, Cyclops, Jean Grey, Wolverine, Colossus, Storm and Cable). | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * ** ** Races and Species: * Locations: * Items: * * Vehicles: * | Writer16_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Writer16_2 = Chris Giarrusso | StoryTitle16 = X is Enough | Synopsis16 = Bullpin Bits spin off of the X-Men's future. With no explanation whether on the entry, nor on the Appendix, it is pretty clear that Rogue have had intercouse with most of the male X-Men, displaying a variety of mutant kids with the characteristic white streak of hair on top of their head. | Appearing16 = Featured Characters: * ** Aged X-Men *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** Unnamed Kid X-Men, presumably: *** *** *** *** *** *** *** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * Iteams: * Vehicles: * | Writer17_1 = Jim Calafiore | Inker17_1 = Peter Palmiotti | Colourist17_1 = Tom Smith | StoryTitle17 = Professor W's X-Men | Synopsis17 = Wolverine killed Professor X in a berserker rage and became paralyzed when Professor died. He becomes the leader of a new team, with Nightcrawler as his field commander, and Nocturne (daughter of Nightcrawler and the Scarlet Witch), Kitty Pryde (16 year old version), the Phoenix Force (in Colossus' empty body), Armageddon (son of Apocalypse), and Plague (embodiment of the Legacy Virus) as their team. | Appearing17 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * Iteams: * Vehicles: * | Writer18_1 = Pablo Raimondi | Colourist18_1 = Liquid! | StoryTitle18 = Most Wanted | Synopsis18 = By 2008, some of the X-Men are dead and the rest are missing. Mutants are disappearing all over the globe. The remaining X-Men form a team consisting of Cable, Rogue (currently missing), Psylocke (currently missing), Wolverine (currently missing), Magik (losing grip on her Humanity), Jean Grey (losing grip on her Humanity), Colossus (bereft of hope after the deaths of two loves), and Angel (seven year old son of Warren Worthington III). | Appearing18 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters : * * Races and Species: * Locations: * Iteams: * Vehicles: * | Writer19_1 = Killian Plunkett | Colourist19_1 = Liquid! | StoryTitle19 = Mutants, Mutants Everywhere! | Synopsis19 = In 2030, Scott and Jean have two children, Charles and Jeannette, and are retired. Xavier is dead, and there is a lull in villains and conflicts, giving lots of free time to the entire team. | Appearing19 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: ** ** Races and Species: * Locations: * Iteams: * Vehicles: * | Writer20_1 = Michael Lopez | Colourist20_1 = Liquid! | Inker20_1 = Art Thibert | StoryTitle20 = Apocalypse Redux | Synopsis20 = A comet headed towards earth, and asteroids hit the ocean, causing tidal waves, nuclear heat, unbreathable air, and no daylight for years. Cerebro survived a thousand nuclear winters and gathered new mutants for a new era. Apocalypse is born again. | Appearing20 = Featured Characters: * ** Eight unnamed mutants, including a Colossus-like, a Nightcrawler-like, an Archangel-like... Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * Iteams: * Vehicles: * | Writer21_1 = Jeff Lafferty | StoryTitle21 = Duty Calls | Synopsis21 = X-Men consist of two-man interplanetary teams. Jubilee and an admantium covered Wolverine patrol the rim of the Shi'ar Empire. Cable and Storm are married and patrol the inner solar system together. | Appearing21 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Brood- Category:Brood (Race)/Mentions * * "A silent saboteur who is an old friend" Other Characters: ** Races and Species: * Locations: * ** ** *** The Inner **** **** **** **** Iteams: * cybernetic suit * * Variant Vehicles: * | Writer22_1 = Tom Derenick | Inker22_1 = Eric Cannon | Colourist22_1 = Tom Smith | Letterer22_1 = Jay Faerber | StoryTitle22 = Weapon X | Synopsis22 = Weapon X is an international special response team that doesn't hold any allegiance to America. Composed of Israel's Sabra, Japan's Sunfire, Germany's Maverick, Canada's Flashback, Russia's Vanguard, and England's Spitfire. | Appearing22 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Others Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** Iteams: * Vehicles: * | Writer23_1 = Adam Pollina | Inker23_1 = Art Thibert | Colourist23_1 = Tom Chu | StoryTitle23 = Remnants | Synopsis23 = Colossus, Meltdown and Chamber are the last remnants of Xavier's dreams. Sentinels realize that mutants come from normal humans and begin hunting every living being on the planet. Colossus the last X-Man was married to Rogue, but she was killed along with their children. Thor sacrifices his life to save Meltdown, and Chamber is the last of Generation X. | Appearing23 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * ** ** * * * * ** ** Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** Sentinel's Iteams: * Vehicles: * | Writer24_1 = Al Williamson | StoryTitle24 = Happy Trails | Synopsis24 = While Wolverine attempts to stop an alien invasion, he ends up in the year 1870 after using a time-machine. | Appearing24 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Aliens Other Characters: * Wolverine's horse Races and Species: * Locations: * Iteams: * Vehicles: * Alien ship | Solicit = The industry's most innovative artists unveil future visions of the X-Men! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} References